


DDC’s Resident Evil Corruption

by roguejaster



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Branding, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone





	DDC’s Resident Evil Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedFlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlash/gifts), [Redflash_ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflash_ao3/gifts).



Chris Redfield and his partner Piers Nivans were investigating a cave that has been found recently in Raccoon City by order from the top since they heard some people have disappeared after they were strolling near there and when they heard an anonymous tip giving them some lead to the investigation made both Chris and Piers very cautious as it could be a trap set for them but what they have found shocked them to see many different B.O.W.S inside the cave fucking the naked people that have disappeared recently. 

Chris was about to report about what was happening when he heard Piers yelling at him “Captain!” Chris then saw what made Piers alarmed as pink mist came near them and slowly both Chris and Piers felt dizzy and hot before both of them fell down unconscious. 

When both of them wake up, they saw that they were tied up naked with the B.O.W.S Ivy’s tentacles and they struggled to free themselves but it didn’t work when they suddenly heard “Welcome to my throne room. My name is DDC and you two are going to be my new slaves.” as they saw a strange demonic creature sitting in a throne in front of them but what shocked them more was Leon S. Kennedy who was naked and was sucking the demon now known as DDC’s dick. 

They tried yelling at him “Leon” and begging for him to help them but they were ignored as Leon continued to suck the dick presented in front of him as he murmured “Master”  
“It is no use. This guy is now my slave and you are going to be next.” DDC said before he smirked evilly. Both Chris and Piers was about to yell some more when suddenly they found the tentacles in their mouths making them gagged as they struggled to breathe when suddenly they felt some sort of mucus flowing into their mouths and slowly they felt their bodies very hot and their asses twitching as their minds were slowly breaking as the tentacles coming out of their mouths as they were now begging “Please fuck us, master.”

DDC smirked before he ordered Leon “Why don’t you fuck your friend Chris, Leon?” which made Leon nodded before answering “Yes, master.” before he positioned his dick towards Chris’ ass and thrusting deep inside making Chris moaning in pleasure and so both of them were in their own world as they were fucking while DDC went to Piers’ ass before thrusting deep inside Piers and slowly Piers was moaning in pleasure and before long Piers’ ass was full of DDC’s cum and Piers’ mind was broken as DDC’s mark was on his stomach.

Leon was fucking Chris for an hour or two but Chris refused to break making Leon furious before he smirked evilly and he pulled out his dick before taking one of the Ivy’s tentacle and thrusting into Chris’ ass before thrusting his dick into Chris’ ass reaching deep inside of Chris as Chris’ stomach looked bloated from the double penetration that Leon’s dick and the Ivy’s tentacle and slowly Chris’ mind was broken before long. 

Leon then saw DDC bringing a limp Piers towards him “I think you deserves a reward for being obedient.” DDC said before bringing his dick towards Leon’s ass and slowly they were fucking in a rhythm before DDC came and spilling his seed inside of Leon.

Months have passed, DDC was smirking at himself while sitting on his throne with three slaves licking and sucking his dick while their asses were filled by Ivy’s tentacles.


End file.
